


First Meeting

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humour, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-25
Updated: 2004-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble look at one possible first meeting of Bodie and Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

"Pratt?"

Bodie turned to the speaker and saw a head of messy brown curls bent over a notepad. Green eyes lifted to Bodie's, brows raised questioningly.

"Me? No. Might be one of that lot."

Mop-top glanced at a gaggle of uniformed recruits, snapped his pad shut, and shrugged. "Could've sworn you were the--" he turned away "--prat Barry mentioned."

The phrasing and intonation penetrated Bodie's bored mind seconds later. His head whipped round after the retreating figure just as _gotcha_-eyes laughed challenge over a broad shoulder.

"You--"

Mop-top broke into a trot. Bodie hesitated...but only for a moment.


End file.
